


Igitur gaudeamus; peccavi - So let us rejoice; I have sinned.

by Firebog



Series: Shameless Smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Orgasms, Angel Sex, Basically there is sex, Biting, Contemplation about angel butt and why you should be jealous, Dean butchers some Latin prayers, Dean's POV, Dean's colourful internal monologue, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex is had, There's Latin, There's smut, Wing Kink, but just a little bit, come read about sex, like blink and you miss it, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean felt the weird flip-flopping sensation of being flown off on angel airways- express trip to the bedroom- before he fell backwards onto the pile of pillows and blankets that masqueraded as their bed. Dean hurried to get his shirt off. When Cas was like this clothing tended to be a tragic casualty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igitur gaudeamus; peccavi - So let us rejoice; I have sinned.

**Author's Note:**

> From Dean's POV
> 
> ***I figured out the abbr tag. You can officially scroll over the Latin to see what it says. Or if you prefer you can still open google translate. The broken Latin was arranged in google translate so it'd probably make the most sense there.***
> 
> This takes place in a land of no season nine because fuck season nine– actually no. Fucking is awesome so leave season nine desperate, alone, and wanting; preferably in a cold damp room so it gets muscle cramps while it sleeps.
> 
> I don't know if I need to say it or not but Dean's use of the word transformer is not referring to robots in disguise. He's talking about those huge electrical transformers that connect the power grid. So bare that in mind when you get there (although the context of where the word is would make it hilarious if Dean were referring to robots).
> 
> I post research notes, progress reports, running commentaries, etc of my various fics over here [Brains for Baby Jesus](http://brainsforbabyjesus.tumblr.com/). ...there's other things there too but my assumption is if you're reading this you care more about bizarre tidbits of information about my fics then you do about bizarre tidbits of information about old canadian tv shows and space stuff.

"So get—"

Dean felt the weird flip-flopping sensation of being flown off on angel airways- express trip to the bedroom- before he fell backwards onto the pile of pillows and blankets that masqueraded as their bed. Whatever Dean was supposed to get he was fairly certain Sam wasn't about to say angel butt.

Cas wasn't exactly subtle about it either. His hands danced across Dean's jeans for a moment before he was ripping them off, boxers and socks with them.

Dean hurried to get his shirt off. When Cas was like this clothing tended to be a tragic casualty. Dean's back arched up when Cas clamped his lips around his dick. Cas started sucking, pressing his tongue all along the underside of his cock as he did. Dean groaned, "What happened to foreplay?"

Cas flicked his eyes up at him. The image he cut was pure sin. Cas's piercing blue eyes bored into Dean; lips wet and stretched around Dean's cock. The expression on Cas's face very clearly said, _foreplay is for losers._ Well, knowing Cas it was probably more, _is this not **adequate** foreplay?_

Dean groaned seeing the heat in Cas's eyes. He let his head fall back because, yeah, this was adequate foreplay. Dean's hips jerked up on their own. Cas's head went with them, carefully following the thrust of his hips, not letting Dean get in a single inch more than Cas wanted him to have.

When Dean got himself under control and held still Cas sunk down, his lips pressing firmly around Dean as he went. He pulled up quickly, teeth just barely grazing the sensitive skin between his lips. He pressed the warm wet of his mouth back down, torturously slow, then drew back up sucking hard.

Dean was pretty sure that Cas had every intention of seeing if he could suck his brains out through his dick- which, well... _angel_ , maybe he could. It'd be an awesome way to die...again. He ran his hands into Cas's hair and held on, "Holy fuck."

Cas rumbled something around Dean's cock. He drew his head up letting Dean's dick slip out of his mouth. He repeated himself, "Holy?"

 _"Yeah."_ Dean said adamantly then grinned, " _Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus."_

A wry smile played on Cas's face before he shook his head and softly chuckled– which for Cas was practically a gut-busting laugh. He bent his head back down and brushed his lips over the head of Dean's dick in a soft kiss before licking his way up Dean.

Dean ran his hands along Cas's sides as the angel slinked upwards. The muscle of Cas's back flexed and rippled under his hands. That was probably his favourite part, actually getting it on was his favourite part– no, it was **_all_** pretty damn good. And especially how right now his dick was sliding up against Cas's dick as Cas slowly rocked back and forth. Yeah, that was pretty damn good. Cas was pretty damn good. Yeah, that was it Cas— He let out a groan. Cas had shimmied down to torture him.

Cas had a nipple between his teeth, his tongue flicking over it and swirling around. The other nipple was being rubbed and rolled through Cas's hand. Cas glanced up, wordlessly teasing, _well you wanted foreplay, now you're going to get it._

That look was not a good look. Dean knew that look. That look was awesome in the biblical sense. Dean shivered. He twisted his chest not sure if he was trying to get away or encourage Cas.

Cas took it as encouragement. He moved his mouth over to the other nipple, sucking at it and rubbing it with his tongue. He brought his other hand up to flick his thumb over the nipple he had abandoned.

Dean took in a shaky breath as Cas ran his thumb over and around the hard swollen nub. Dean could feel Cas's other hand ghosting down his chest and stomach. He knew what Cas was going to do but it still surprised him. He hissed out the word fuck when Cas took his balls in hand and started squeezing and massaging them gently, "Cas...oh fuck....Casss-" His breath hitched as Cas let go of his balls for a second to give his dick a quick rub then went right back to massaging his balls, "-tiel."

Dean could feel Cas smile coyly against his chest. Dean rarely used Cas's full name but once he had figured out that Cas got off on it Dean had enthusiastically added it to the bedroom- and everywhere else- repertoire. Cas shifted up, dragging his lips over Dean, and sunk his teeth into Dean's shoulder.

All the breath went out of Dean as the sharp sting of being bitten sent a heady rush of lust through him. His hips bucked up. His cock got a few blissful rubs against Cas's dick before Cas lifted himself up and away leaving Dean with nothing but that maddening hand on his balls.

Cas rubbed his ever present stubble over the spot he had just bitten. He dragged his cheek along Dean's skin and nuzzled his chin against Dean's neck then bit down again. It elicited a sharp breath in and a moan from Dean.

Dean bent his neck as far as it would go to let Cas have better access to his neck. He snaked a hand into Cas's hair and pressed Cas's head in closer. Cas clamped his jaws shut harder - yes! yes! yes!- if there wasn't a bruise left behind it wasn't hard enough. Dean jerked his hips up again to see if Cas would give him something but all he got was another quick stroke before Cas went back to playing with his balls. The few sparks of pleasure he got from that single stroke was enough to make him swear, "Fuck. Sanctus.... _aah_....fuck."

Cas let go of Dean's neck and licked and sucked at where he had bitten. Between licks he smiled playfully, "Sanctus concubitus?"

"Huh? **_Ah._** Sure. Yes. Just keep, oh _fuck_ , just keep doing that." Dean said as he tightened his grip in Cas's hair. He shoved Cas's face against him. Cas bit down again. Dean squirmed as the pleasure-pain sang through him. It was way too much and it was goddamned fucking _amazing_. That probably said something about him as a hunter.

Dean melted into a pile of quivering flesh under Cas as he dragged his teeth along Dean's neck to his other shoulder. He applied just the right amount of pressure to Dean's balls before he dug his teeth again. Dean gasped and pushed at Cas's head. Cas bit harder.

Cas let go to suck and kiss the spot he had just bitten, letting Dean soak up the rush of endorphins that always came when Cas let go. Getting bitten was.... _great_. The sharp pain of teeth digging in got all mixed up with the thrill of danger of being _bitten_....maybe he was an adrenalin junkie? Whatever, it still felt great. But when Cas _let go_ his body dissolved into, what Cas would call, a highly pleasurable state. Dean had to agree, it was _highly_ freakin' pleasurable. He turned to press a kiss against Cas's temple and decided to try out some of his.... _research_ he had been doing, " Castiel puro corde, mente incontaminata, et.....uh.....et casto corpore."

Cas had sunk down at his name, melting into Dean, _finally_ grinding into Dean's dick– yes! yes! yes!– but then stopped. He looked up at Dean strangely, there was a glint of humour in his eyes. " Et casto corpore?"

"What?" Dean asked pressing his hips up– seriously, yes! yes! yes! more of that please and thank you!– but Cas kept still. Well Cas kept still until a low rumbling laugh managed to escape him.

"Casto means chaste." Cas said and as if to prove that he was _very_ far from chaste he rocked his hips up and down letting his cock slid along Dean's.

"Oh..." Dean said as he did an awkward shrug under Cas, no one ever said he was good at languages, and besides the way Cas's dick was sliding up against his own was far more interesting than a language lesson. He let go of Cas's hair in favour of getting two hands full of angel butt and pressed down. His cock rubbed against the flat of Cas's stomach right along side Cas's own dick. **_That_** was what he was talking about. Dean gave Cas's butt a good squeeze, "Well, I got more than that."

"Oh?" Cas asked as he went back to worrying Dean's shoulder and neck. He nipped along the corded muscles of Dean's neck, sometimes stopping to latch on and pull at the flesh, raking the skin between his teeth.

"Yeah, how about....ummm...." Dean's eyes squinted shut. _God **damn**_ did that ever feel good. Cas was rubbing his scruff up and down his neck now, paying particular attention to the places right under his jaw. He was finding it kind of hard to remember a bunch of Latin while his mind was coming undone and his whole body tried to curl in on those pleasurable sensations spiking through him that were almost too much, "Castiel... _ha—aah,_ oh fuck.... Castiel. Angele dei, qui custos est mei. Me tibi commissum amorem superna; hac nocte, illumina, custodi.... "

Cas sat up, straddling Dean. He ran his hands over Dean's chest, making sure to pay attention to Dean's nipples every so often. He looked down at Dean thoughtfully, "....rege et guberna?"

Dean had to think over that prayer for a few moments before he scowled, "Fuck no. We derailed an apocalypse and you fought a war over that. No ruling or governing or whatever it means. Free will baby."

A faint smile played in Cas's eyes. He shuffled forward a little and raised himself up.

Was Cas going to...? Yep, Cas was definitely going to do his _I'm an angel I want it now_ routine. It always worried Dean a little when Cas just freakin' _impaled_ himself on Dean's cock without any sort of prep before hand but whenever he asked if Cas was okay Cas just got a _you humans are so funny_ look on his face and then shut Dean up with a kiss.

Cas sank down the length of Dean's cock, leaning back, eyes closed as he did. He licked his lips as a shiver of pleasure raced through him. He took in a deep breath- Dean was sure it was mostly for dramatic effect Cas didn't really need to breath- and leaned down to look into Dean's eyes, "Good."

"Good?" Dean asked bewildered. This was a crap load better than _good_ , this was fucking **_fantastic_**. He had his cock all up in that angel butt and Cas was running his nails lightly over his chest. Why would– on right they had been talking about....free will. Yeah, free will was just good in comparison to this, "Right. Yes. Good. Let's do that. Exercise some free will."

A shake of silent laughter went through Cas. He came in close to nip at Dean's lip before leaning back for better leverage. He started to move his hips in slow circles. He braced himself with one hand just above Dean's shoulder while he reached out with the other to run it through Dean's hair and along his face. He slipped his thumb into Dean's mouth.

Dean sucked at Cas's thumb, swirling his tongue around it vaguely annoyed that it was just Cas's _thumb_. He tried to think of a way he could get Cas's dick in his mouth and still have his own cock where it currently- and very happily- was but all the positions that came to mind required freakish amounts of flexibility. He wondered if Cas could do it instead. Probably with some angel mojo to help him along. Cheater. Still...that could be...his thoughts drifted off to visions of getting railed and sucked off at the same time. Yeah, he'd ask about that later.

"There was more?" Cas asked taking his thumb away. He scratched lightly down Dean's chest.

"More? Oh! Yeah, I got more baby." Dean said slyly. He grabbed Cas's hips and pushed him down on his dick as he thrust up. He got a breathy moan from Cas which was basically the best noise to come out of the angel's mouth. The only thing that made it better was when Cas did that around Dean's cock, "Castiel, tu es summum, infinitum, et perfectissimum bonum."

A sharp whimper of pleasure left Cas as Dean spoke. Cas's hips stuttered out of rhythm for a moment. Dean took full advantage of the pause to pound three quick thrusts into Cas that made Cas's head roll back as he groaned. Blindly one of Cas's hands found Dean's arms. Cas pushed it away from his hip gently.

Dean let go of Cas's hip. He knew what the angel was getting at. He wrapped his hand around Cas's cock, surprised at how slick with pre-come it was, and started to pump his hand, "Amorem tui solum cum gratia mihi dones, et dives sum satis, nec aliud quidquam ultra posco."

"....really?" Cas asked seriously before another broken whimper caught up to him. Cas was really into this tonight. Yeah sure, Cas had been the one to kidnap him from the library but apparently Latin upped the game to eleven.

Dean scrambled to think of what he just said. He had a bunch of things memorized and knew what they all meant mostly but what did this one– oh right. The rich one, "Yeah. I don't need anything else. Just you."

Cas nodded as if say, _me too_ , before a spasm of pleasure rocked through him. Dean had bucked his hips up in quick succession, while his hand had mimicked the movement.

Dean brought his other hand down from Cas's hips to get some leverage. He pushed himself up until he was sitting in bed. They had a moment of hurried and awkward limb readjustment before Dean picked up the rhythm again.

Dean slid a hand around to the small of Cas's back, "Castiel, amo te super omnia."

Dean could feel Cas quivering at that one. Cas brought his hands up and looped them around Dean's neck. Cas pulled himself in closer and buried his face into Dean's neck; twitching, shivering, gasping, and groaning.

That was too good to pass up on. Dean snaked his hand between them again and grabbed Cas's cock. Cas's back arched at the first touch. Dean repeated himself, "Castiel, amo te super omnia."

Sweet fuck, Dean needed to make Latin in bed a regular occurrence if it made Cas such a mess. Cas was shaking all over; in a good way, a _very_ good way. Dean knew that words tended to do more to Cas than physical stuff- not that the physical stuff didn't help- but this was new. Normally it took awhile to get Cas to the _feels so good I'm gonna fall apart_ kind of shaking.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas's cock and pumped faster. His hand was covered in pre-come- which was freakin' **_hot_**. He brought his closed fist all the way up, almost letting Cas's cock go, before plunging his hand back down. All the while he was keeping up his own steady pace, thrusting up into the what he was sure was the best piece of ass anyone could ever hope for and everyone else should be jealous because it was his.

Cas rocked his hips completely out of time with Dean but it was pretty damn obvious to Dean that Cas couldn't help it. Every time Dean spoke Cas jolted as if of something spiky and hot had shot through him. To say the least, Dean was rather pleased with himself.

"Castiel, amo te super omnia ex tota anima mea, ex toto corde meo, ex totis viribus meis: amo te quia es infinite bonus et dignus qui ameris." Dean said his voice growing rough from desire. Cas's hip jerked forward, shoving his cock into Dean's slick hand. Dean slowed the hand job down. At this rate Cas was going to go off like a rocket any second now. Awesome.

"Say that again?" Cas asked against Dean's neck and when Dean didn't immediately comply Cas made a low sound in his throat- shit was that a growl?- and rephrased that as a demand, "Say it _again."_

Dean almost laughed, almost because that voice meant _business_. He moved his hand around Cas's cock to the time of his words, " Castiel, amo te super omnia ex tota anima mea, ex toto corde meo, ex totis viribus meis: amo te quia es infinite bonus et dignus qui ameris."

Cas collapsed against Dean, twitching, occasionally giving quick shaky thrusts up into Dean's hand while Dean fucked him senseless, " _Again_."

Dean turned a little pink- it was definitely not a blush, it was the sex, he was just having a really good time- because he had figured at first that it was just the Latin that had Cas turning into a hot mess but he was starting to realize it probably had more to do with what he was saying. Well, he _meant_ it. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it and it wasn't like he hadn't said it before, it just sounded more....official in Latin. But he definitely meant it. Okay, yeah. _Good_. **_Great_** even! Fuck yes he meant it! " Amo te super omnia ex tota anima mea, ex toto corde meo, ex totis viribus meis!"

Cas's arms shifted, one hand sliding up Dean's neck to sink into his hair and while the other wrapped around Dean's back like he was holding on for dear life. Cas breathed hard- Dean wasn't sure if Cas did that because it turned him on or if Cas actually needed to breathe when he got this wrapped up in sex- as he shook his head and tried to speak, "No. I mean, thank you, I feel the same, with obvious adjustments to phrasing, but-" Cas's words fell away in a soft _oh!_ when Dean gave two sharp thrusts up making Cas bounce on his cock. Cas took a second to collect himself- he was still twitching- before he continued, "But, _the last part_. Say that."

Dean hesitated for a moment. He slowed the pace of his hips down before he softly asked, "...dignus qui ameris?"

Cas nodded against his neck, _still_ twitching, even though Dean had slowed right down. Every movement seemed to threaten to push Cas over the edge.

Of all the things Dean had heard Cas say this surprised him the least. He got it. How could anyone forgive what they had done? Sure they had saved the world a few times but they had screwed up a lot of things too. How were they worthy of anything at all, let alone someone's love? Yeah, he got it because he got all hung up on it too sometimes. He slowed down his hips until he had stopped altogether. He eased back so he could see Cas. Cas still had his face pressed into his neck. He rubbed a hand up and down Cas's back while he gave Cas a few firm strokes to his dick, "Castiel. Hey, look at me Castiel."

Cas turned his head and gradually opened one eye. He squinted. He took in Dean- apparently he liked what he saw- then opened the other. Cas stopped thrusting into Dean's hand, choosing instead to steadily stare into Dean's eyes.

Dean didn't mind doing all the work if he got to watch; he was beginning to suspect this was going to be a mind blowing orgasm for Cas. _Awesome_. He took his hand away from Cas's back and got it behind himself for leverage. He slowly started thrusting his hips again. Slow turned to fast. He felt Cas's butt clench around him in anticipation. He pumped his hand around Cas's cock as he spoke, " Castiel. Angele dei, qui custos est mei. Te dignus qui ameris."

Cas threw his head back and groaned, his ass clenching tight around Dean's cock as he came. Dean said the magic words again as he kept his fist moving, greedily taking in all the sights and sounds of Cas coming. The air around Cas started to crackle- okay, that was new- and those shadowy wings he liked to bust out to intimidate people stretched across the room- also new. Dean gave a self-satisfied grin. Yep. Mind blowing.

Dean opened his mouth to say it again but Cas suddenly pulled himself together and clapped his hand over Dean's mouth. He gave Dean a _I will smite you_ look all mixed up with a _I'm going to screw your brains out_ look and if Dean thought that other look Cas always did was dangerous, well this one was probably going to be fatal.

Cas took his hand away from Dean's mouth, replacing it with his lips. He thrust his tongue in and pressed his lips against Dean's a little too hard. Dean yelped as his lip was pinched between teeth. Cas pulled away to stare into his eyes again.

Dean flicked his tongue over his lips to see if he was bleeding. Nope. All good. He grinned at Cas. He opened his mouth intent on saying that last phrase of Latin again.

Cas's hand shot back up. He put a finger over Dean's mouth. He gave Dean his best _I expect to be obeyed_ look, " **Quiet**."

That tone of voice and look usually pissed Dean off a little except when it was here; in the bedroom it was totally acceptable. Dean nodded at the command while he stared back, caught up in Cas's eyes. He totally got why Seraphs were referred to as _burning ones_ because yeah, with bedroom eyes like that Cas wasn't smouldering, he was on fire. Dean gulped, not sure what he was in for. His hips jerked up when Cas clenched around his dick. He felt Cas press a hand to his chest. The air crackled again. Cas's other hand spidered its why further up his back and shoved him closer so that he was pressed up against Cas and– oh shit, was Cas hard again? That so wasn't fair that Cas got to angel mojo his way into another orgasm when he hadn't even come yet. There would definitely be words later.....unless Cas could angel mojo him into another orgasm too. His brief fantasy from earlier suddenly doubled. Okay, yeah, _definitely_ talking about that later. Put that on the must try list.

Cas started working his hips and thighs, brining himself up nearly to the tip of Dean's cock before sliding back down. He didn't break eye contact. He pulled Dean closer still until his own hand was hidden and trapped between them, "Don't look down."

"Uh huh." Dean groaned as he planted both hands in the bed to support himself. If Cas promised to keep moving his hips like that he'd agree to pretty much anything right now. Paint the impala lime green? Sure. Eat Sam's stupid rabbit food? Of course. Invade Russia in the winter? No problem, he knew some Mongolians.

Dean chased every pull up with a thrust of his hips and somehow- because really, goddamn, how did Cas manage to do that?- Cas was always as far as he could go without Dean slipping out ready to slam his ass back down. A pleasant warmth started spreading through his chest, then it was just warm, and then it was actually kind of hot, then really hot– _burning_. What the fuck? His eyes started to flick down but Cas stopped him, swooping in for a kiss.

Cas nipped at Dean's lips and sucked at his tongue. He pulled away when Dean started panting for breath. He looked into Dean's eyes and used his angel in command voice again, " **Do _not_ look down.** "

Dean nodded- _yes, sir!_ \- actually listening this time. It was hard _not_ to listen when Cas used that tone of voice in bed. Dean flinched when, just at the edge of his field of vision, he noticed a blue-white glow starting to leak _through_ \- Jesus christ!- his chest. He stopped cold. His hips freezing in place. His eyes went wide as he stared at Cas. What the fuck was Cas doing? The burning sensation in Dean's chest pulled back like a spring snapping back on itself but the blue-white light seeping through- holy christ!- him was still there.

Cas tilted his head in a silent question, _is this okay?_

The blue-white light flickered. Cas was going to do something really... _angel-y_ in the near future if Dean let him. Dean's heart sped up. Oh fuck, _was_ this okay? What the hell was this anyway? He kept his eyes on Cas. He chewed on his bottom lip. He nodded sharply and thrust his hips up, throwing himself onto Castiel's mercy. Whatever the hell this was it was probably going to be good.

That warm feeling started spreading through Dean again but it didn't tip over into the realm of burning this time. It was just...well...warm sounded lame and didn't really describe it properly. It was warm the way a shower with awesome water pressure was warm but it was warm the way the impala was warm after a long drive and it was warm the way it felt to have Cas tucked up against him under the covers and it was warm— it was warm in a lot of different ways all at once. That warmth slowly recoiled and balled up in his chest as if Cas was holding it there. It contrasted nicely with the way his dick was still hot and snug in his angel's butt– really everyone should be _so_ jealous.

Dean kept up a steady pace, driving his dick up to meet Cas every time Cas came plunging down, loving the way Cas's whole body jerked. If prostate pounding were an Olympic sport he would _totally_ be winning right now. Bit by bit Dean could feel that fucking awesome _hot_ feeling coiling up at the base of his dick ready to explode. Actually....he _was_ pretty hot. He blinked as sweat dripped into his eyes, more dripped down his back. He felt like there was a coal seam fire under his skin. He glared at the side of Cas's head. That angelic asshole was boiling him up like a frog.

Cas must have felt the complaint forming in Dean's mouth. He bent his head suddenly and sunk his teeth into the meat of Dean's shoulder. That bastard knew exactly how to shut him up.

Dean groaned. His back arched; complaint forgotten. His dick twitched as a single spurt of come squeezed out. He wasn't quite there yet but he was so very close. His breath started coming in broken gasps and he was definitely making some noise. In the back of his head he wondered how sound proof the walls were in the bunker and whether Cas had even bothered to close the door before whisking him away for a sex marathon. Those thoughts didn't last long because he did not give one single fuck about them. Right now he was more concerned about trying to shove every last inch of his dick up into that pert little angel butt that was riding his cock.

Cas's back heaved as hot puffs of air escaped through the small spaces between Cas's teeth and Dean's shoulder. His own moans were muffled by his mouthful of Dean. He let go when a particularly intense shudder went through him. He didn't turn his head. Instead he pressed his forehead against Dean and mumbled into Dean's shoulder, " **Say it again. And do _not_ look down.** _"_

"Castiel, amo te super omnia ex tota anima mea-" Dean groaned. Holy fuck he was going to come, like right this fucking minute. He hoped Cas was as close as he thought he was. He stammered out the next words "-ex toto corde meo, ex totis viribus meis: amo te quia es infinite bonus-" He shoved them both forward as he wrapped both arms around Cas. That heat in his groin was fighting it out with the heat pulsing in his chest. That blue-white light got brighter. He pressed his eyes closed and leaned his head over Cas's shoulder, resting his chin on Cas's back. He snapped his hips up and Cas slammed himself down. There was an audible _smack!_ of skin on skin and then there it was- yes! yes! yes!- that heat in his groin had won the race. Dean came and it was all he could do to shout out the last couple of words for Cas, " -et dignus qui ameris!"

"Te es dignus etiam qui ameris." Cas breathed out against Dean's neck, the words caught up in moan. His whole body tensed against Dean as he came for a second time that night.

Dean was mid-orgasm when it happened. Whatever it was Cas was doing- Dean figured it was a grace thing since Cas wouldn't let him look at it- Cas chose then to let that fire in his chest go. That heat that had been gathering in his chest ripped through him. His already pretty fucking amazing orgasm got kicked up to the level of fried brains and frayed nerves. The heat was chased by something twisty and fluttery and electric, eventually over taking it. When the two hit Dean's body shook. _Jesus fucking christ!_ Could hair have an orgasm? Because Dean was pretty sure that everything from the tips of his toenails to the hair on his head was screaming with one.

He shoved all thoughts of _what the fuck was this?_ out of his head because the answer to that was _fucking amazing_. That hot fluttering electricity wrapped around him, binding him up in searing twists of lightening, trying to squeeze every last ounce of bliss out of him– and by bliss he meant come. His back arched and he thrust up into Cas still coming. Every thrust up was joined by a lewd shock of electricity at the base of his spine that went straight to his dick. Cue montage of things exploding.

He heard the air crackle again and, as something rushed past him, he heard the sound of wings. Dean barely registered through his orgasm the sensations of air being buffeted against him and something silky soft gliding across his face. His eyes popped open for a second but he immediately slammed them shut. It was too disorienting to look at. The room was empty but at the same time it was full of feathers– _wings_ – and from that quick glimpse he was sure that those feathers had bled through the furniture and the walls, hell, even the ceiling and the floor– probably through him and Cas too.

Cas ground down on him, panting heavily, making the most _indecent_ noises Dean had ever heard- fuck, yes! yes! yes!- against Dean's neck. They had to do this again. He needed to record those noises and make them his ring tone and his alarm and he was going to install a doorbell and use those gasps, moans, groans, and whimpers for that too. He snapped his hips up and Cas made those sounds again. Sweet leaping fuck, he _needed_ to record this.

It eventually occurred to Dean that he was still capable of speech. He started saying that last phrase in Latin over again. He barely got three words in before a jolt of that snaking butterfly-like electricity went through him and his whole body arched. It was like he had just bit down on a high voltage electric fence while throwing a gasoline covered oxygen tank onto an open flame. Bad idea to say the least. His muscles were aching and on fire. The Latin words died on his tongue and the heat in his chest tempered down to something survivable.

Dean's frantic thrusts gradually calmed down. The electric butterfly in his chest pulsed a few more times before it faded away. He felt Cas dislodge his hand from between them then Cas slumped into his arms. Dean flopped backwards testing out gravity. Yep, it still worked.

They laid still, arms wrapped around each other, sweaty and gross and covered in come; basically the aftermath of the best porno ever. Dean tried to catch his breath and even it out. Cas took longer and longer between each breath until he stopped completely.

Every muscle and bone in his body felt like they had been rode hard and put away wet....which they had. Dean attempted to brush away the sweat collecting on his forehead but he got as far as thinking about it. He was wiped. There would definitely be no discussion of multiple angel mojo orgasms if this was what happened. He'd probably have a heart attack....but it had been _really really_ **good**. Really good, like epic good. Awesome. Awesomely epically **_good_**. Okay maybe there _would_ be discussion of that....just in moderation. Fuck yes, moderation was supposed to be a good thing right?

"What the hell _was_ that?" Dean asked still panting.

"I wanted you to feel how I felt." Cas said as he rolled off of Dean. There was the obscene noise of Dean's dick sliding out and slapping wet against his thigh; the sound of a job well done. Cas squirmed around in bed until he had Dean's head on his chest and an arm wrapped around him.

Dean slung an arm across Cas's chest but otherwise was content to do a really good impression of jell-o, "Like you're being struck by lightening while licking a transformer?"

Cas closed his eyes and nodded. The barest whisper of a self-satisfied smile on his face. Smug bastard.

"... _was_ pretty fucking good." Dean murmured under his breath. He shifted so he was laying on his stomach. He laid still. A dopey grin made its way onto his face as he breathed in the smell of Cas and sex. He yawned against Cas drooling at little but he managed to turn it into a few sloppy wet kisses to Cas's chest. He curled his head into Cas's shoulder, "Wanna do that again tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> So Dean is absolutely butchering a variety of catholic prayers. Namely, Angele Dei, Actus Caritatis, Oratio ad Sanctum Ioseph, and, what is apparently just referred to as, "a prayer of penance and faith". Basically I don't think Dean would actually take the time to _learn_ Latin but I do think he'd do some copy and pasting to generally get out what he wants to say.
> 
> Oh, and the reason why Cas finds it dryly humorous that Dean said Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus, is because he's quoting the Angelic Trisagion which is referring to seraphs singing about god.
> 
> yes! yes! yes! is actually a quote from On the Road said by a different Dean.
> 
> Now, because I feel like it, I shall explain why I think Dean would have a bit of a bite kink. Actually, no, there is too much. Let me sum up. Buttercup is- wait wrong fiction. Basically, I think it would be in line with Dean's love of breaking rules. And what's one of the top rules of hunting? Don't get bit.


End file.
